infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Infinity Blade II
Infinity Blade II is a sequel to the game Infinity Blade I set after the events of Infinity Blade: Awakening. It is an action RPG (role-playing game) for iOS devices, released on the App Store by Chair Entertainment and Epic Games on December 1, 2011. It has since received two content pack updates and three minor updates. Content Packs Infinity Blade II has received two content pack updates, and a third is set for release. ClashMob The first content pack update, v1.1, was released on April 12, 2012. The update's nickname, "Clashmob", mimicked a new game mode of the same name. Clashmob offered varied social challenges for users connected to Facebook, rewarding participants with gold or equipment. 1.1 also added a new system called gem forge, allowing players to create new gems, as well as more than 24 new items. Vault of Tears The "Vault of Tears" update, named after the in-game location of the same name, added new areas, enemies, and items. 1.2 also added several maps used to find new equipment. New gems and achievements were also made available with the update. In addition, the gem forge and Clashmob systems were both revised. It was released on May 24, 2012. Plot Summary The game begins at the entrance to Saydhi's Estate, which Siris is preparing to enter. A short conversation takes place between Siris and Isa to reveal the current setting, which was explained in greater detail in the novella Infinity Blade: Awakening. After fighting several enemies, Siris approaches Saydhi and requests the location of the Worker of Secrets. Saydhi tells Siris that he may find him in the Vault of Tears. She then becomes suspicious of Siris's intentions, and engages him in battle. After Saydhi is defeated, Raidriar tricks Siris into handing over the Infinity Blade. As Raidriar prepares to strike, Isa shoots Siris in the forehead with a crossbow. Weeks later, Siris awakens in a birthing chamber and realizes that he is Deathless. It is revealed in Infinity Blade: Awakening that Isa had shot Siris only to prevent his permanent death at the hand of the Infinity Blade. After awakening, Siris travels to Saranthia, the area containing the Vault of Tears. He defeats Thane and unlocks the primary seal, granting access to the other three Blood Sentinels and their seals. After unlocking those, Siris fights Thane again and gains access to the Vault of Tears. Once inside, Thane appears a final time in an attempt to prevent Siris from continuing. The Worker of Secrets finally destabilizes Thane's QIP, killing him permanently. The Worker then informs Siris that he can only be freed if another Deathless takes his place, so Siris departs to capture Raidriar. Raidriar is defeated by Siris and brought back to the Vault of Tears, where the Worker betrays Siris and leaves him imprisoned with Raidriar. The credits finish with Isa walking towards the Vault Of Tears, presumably to rescue Siris. Trivia *Unlike the first game, Infinity Blade II has English voices. *The game is revealed in the credits to be dedicated to Steve Jobs. References Category:Games